1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deletion of reproduced content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, apparatuses that record content such as moving images, audio, still images or the like to recording media and reproduce recorded content from recording media are known. Apparatuses that automatically delete viewed content (broadcast programs and other programs) from recorded content are also known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-210017).
However, when one user deletes viewed content, other users who had intended to view the deleted content are no longer able to do so.